For You
by fu-yuzoras
Summary: Kuroko is having a rough day.


**For You**

Kuroko should've known that his intuitions were always right; were always going to happen; were something he should consider first before he got out of his house, because if he _did_ think that they weren't even true, he believed that bad things would follow after him throughout the day—there was at least once in a month those kind of days would come.

And, to his dismay, today was one of those days.

From the moment he arose from his warm bed, Kuroko should've done what his intuition told him, that it was going to be a hard day for him, that bad luck would greet him once he'd stood on his feet and that he should be careful in everything he would do. It was true, though; he stumbled on a basketball he didn't remember was sitting beside his bed, causing him to fall on the ground, his toothpaste was running out of stock, he forgot to bring his towel with him—and lucky for him, he lived alone so he wouldn't feel embarrassed when he went out from his bathroom full naked, thus, he was glad that a certain someone wasn't there, or else, who knew what would he do to him upon seeing him naked. He, too, arrived at the bus stop just in time the bus he wanted to take dashed off; he couldn't run after it because of his poor stamina. In the end, he had to wait for the next bus and was late for his class.

During those kind of days, Kuroko didn't know where did his lack of presence go; his professor strangely sensed his arrival when he tried to get in to the class quietly, so he couldn't go in and also, the said professor had requested to have a word with him after school, which he assumed would be a _very_ long talk.

And, on top of it, to make his day even worse, the place which sells vanilla milkshakes he'd yearned to drink to ease all of his disappointment wasn't opened, so in the gloomy afternoon, Kuroko decided to just go to the library located near his university, thinking to light his mood up with a bunch of books.

He sat by the huge window, three hard-covered books on the table, with a laptop in front of him, and a can of juice stood next to his laptop; Kuroko thought that it'd be more convenient to do his assignment due in three days than reading a novel—that could wait, after all. From where he was sitting, he could see people walking past the library, cars went through the busy road, and little kids happily running around the crowdy sidewalk without a care in the world, and Kuroko thought, it must've been happier for him to go back to his childhood days; without something to worry about, without annoying people he should face everyday, without anything to get upset over—young people must've always felt like that.

He was typing out something on his laptop, too engrossed into his work to be aware of his surroundings, in attempt to wash away the upsetting things he'd been through all day, when, at the same time as he looked out the window to take a break for a moment, a big, human-sized vanilla milkshake stopped running and stood outside the window next to him, facing him thoroughly.

Kuroko was surprised; he was lucky he'd been trained to compose his expression, or else, his jaw would've been dropped at the sight of his favorite drink, in human-sized, standing a feet away from him—only the huge window separated them both, cheerfully waving at him...?

It was unbelievable for that big-sized vanilla milkshake to wave at him, so Kuroko looked around him, but he found that the library was almost empty; there were only three people in the section he was in, and they didn't seem to notice the appearance of the big-sized vanilla milkshake at all. So, was it him whoever behind those costume greeted? But, why?

Propping his chin on his left hand, Kuroko decided to watch the big vanilla milkshake doing something he thought entertaining to watch; he—Kuroko assumed it was a guy behind those costume judging from his posture—was running in circles excitedly, repeatedly waving at him, and a smile, Kuroko's first smile of the day, spreading across his face as he saw him wiggling his hip back and forth. A few kids joyfully joined with him; they ended up dancing in the busy sidewalk together—they didn't seem to care about pedestrians who were starting to watch their amusing acts.

And, Kuroko noticed that the person under those huge costume didn't take their eyes away from him, even when he was busy with the little kids, it was as if he wanted to see his reaction throughout his little acts. Kuroko wondered why.

A few minutes later, he stopped dancing along with the kids, suddenly focusing on Kuroko's entire being only, and pulled out a paper, showing it to him and there was something neatly written on it, " _Cheer up_! _Don't be sad_! _I always get your back_!"

Kuroko's eyes widened a little.

Who was he? Why did he seem to know about his disappointment?

But, either way, Kuroko could ease up a little, thanks to whoever it was who had made his day better.

Before he could even utter a "Thank you.", the person was already gone after giving him his last wave, the kids were still chasing after him to God-knows-where, and Kuroko, disappointed, let out a sigh. Whoever it was, he was surely thankful, and now, he suddenly had the strength to finish off his assignment. Quickly, he opened one of the books he'd borrowed, looking for the materials he'd type out on his laptop solemnly.

Kuroko didn't remember how long he'd been sitting in the same spot, but when he realized that the sky was already dark, it was because there was something cold pressed against his cheek, and when he looked up, he saw his red-haired boyfriend staring down at him with a frown on his face as he put a can of orange juice on his cheek.

"Akashi-kun, why are you here?" Kuroko asked, confusion could be heard in his tone.

Akashi took a seat next to him, shaking his head lightly as he put down the can on the table. "Can't I see my boyfriend who didn't even bother to answer my calls?" he asked back, narrowing his eyes a little.

Kuroko blinked, reaching out for his bag to fish his phone that'd been forgotten for awhile. "You didn't call me..." he cut off his own words when he saw twenty-five miscalls from Akashi, "...oh." he looked up again, only to see Akashi's accusing glance and his smug expression.

"Hmm?"

Kuroko was fidgeting as he explained, "I'm sorry, you said that you'll have a lot of meetings to attend today, so I thought it'll make you easier if I didn't call you, nor I'd think you'll call me, so I didn't check my phone—ow!" his eyes widened when Akashi pinched his cheek.

"Stop being so cute." Akashi murmured, and Kuroko pushed his hand away sulkily.

"I'm not cute. Stop treating me like a kid, Akashi- _kun,_ " he deadpanned, causing Akashi to chuckle. "Is Akashi- _kun_ not mad at me anymore?"

"Why should I be mad?" Akashi raised an eyebrow, "I'm just worry something bad happens to you, Kuroko."

Kuroko mumbled, "You always worry about me."

"Exactly my point." Akashi smiled widely, "That aside, how about I make you a vanilla milkshake? I heard Maji Burger wasn't opened today."

"Really, Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko's eyes were practically glowing at the mention of vanilla milkshake; it reminded him of the human-sized vanilla milkshake he'd seen earlier. "Akashi- _kun_ _'s_ vanilla milkshake is on par with Maji Burger's."

Akashi was amused at Kuroko's excitement. "Of course. Anything for you, Kuroko."

"Then, let's go to my apartment now."

Kuroko collected his belongings with Akashi helping him, then they went out from the library, walking down the crowdy sidewalk toward the bus stop side by side. Whenever Kuroko was with Akashi, he always could be seen easily by people around them, so he was glad that there wasn't someone who'll bump into him because 'they couldn't see him'.

Akashi, noticing Kuroko's good mood, couldn't help but ask, "Kuroko seems kind of happy?"

Kuroko looked up to him as he shrugged, "I am, Akashi- _kun._ "

"Can I know why?"

Kuroko suddenly was clutching at Akashi, a small smile appeared on his typically deadpan expression, and if Akashi would've been given a task to write down one of the reasons of his heart attack, it would be Kuroko's sudden smiles.

"It's a secret." Kuroko responded as he hugged Akashi's left arm, basically clinging onto him for dear life.

Akashi, albeit confused, only smiled softly as he affectionately ruffled Kuroko's hair, making Kuroko slap his hand away in a split second with a not-so-loud "Akashi- _kun_!".

Akashi didn't want to play dumb, but he didn't want to unveil the truth, either. If Kuroko's day had gotten better, which he hoped because of what he did a few hours ago, then he didn't have something to ask for anymore; as long as Kuroko's smile had returned.

 **fin.**

 **a/n:** a short fic I wrote during free class today, so I'm sorry if it's such a crappy fic! and my grammars, too, please forgive me ;-; thank you for reading! there's an omake for this fic so I hope you enjoyed it!

 _ **Omake**_

Kuroko was kind of... down today.

Akashi stopped walking as he took back his hand that was about to tap Kuroko's shoulder, letting him walk ahead of him silently; he unusually didn't notice Akashi's presence as he tended to do, and the expression on his face when Akashi saw him walking out their university buildings made him frown. It was the face of someone who was upset, and he didn't like to see Kuroko upset _at all._

So, after he'd made sure that Kuroko went in to the library they always go to, he quickly dashed toward the shiny black car belonged to his father, his chauffeur was already waiting for him to take him back to his father's company in order to attend the meetings his father had arranged with his colleagues; during break time, Akashi had asked his chauffeur to drive him to his university because it was the time where Kuroko's classes would end, and instead of seeing a happy Kuroko upon learning about his surprise appearance, what he saw was a bad mood Kuroko, walking past him without even realizing he was there.

"Seijuurou- _sama,_ are you ready to go now?"

Akashi, instead of hopping on to the car, shook his head as he asked, "Can you do me a favor?"

Slightly confused, his chauffeur responded politely, "Yes, anything, Seijuurou- _sama._ "

Akashi looked back to the library, thinking about an upset Kuroko. He breathed out as he said, "Lend me a huge, human-sized vanilla milkshake from Maji Burger; it's their mascot and they're holding an event in the nearest park right now. Quickly."

Akashi just hoped that his father wouldn't be mad because of his tardiness, as he had something important to do now.

 **/**


End file.
